


Worried

by Night-Lie (Second_Breakfast)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Minor Matt Murdock/Foggy Nelson, but it's not super on the nose, it's mostly implied that Foggy has feelings for him, written in 10 minutes or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Second_Breakfast/pseuds/Night-Lie
Summary: Reaching Matt’s door only a little out of breath, I give it a good pounding, calling his name. I need to talk to someone, and as much as I adore Karen, she’s got enough on her plate already. I can’t in good conscience dump all my feelings onto her.I lean against the door as I talk, waiting for signs of Matt coming to open the door. He’s going to give me that frowny look, full of sympathy and worry, and I will probably, most likely, definitely hug him, and tell him how much I-Set at the end of S1E9.





	Worried

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a creative writing course in Uni, and of course, the assignment turned into this. The prompt my professor gave me was to open the piece with the words "feeling worried."
> 
> Because I was already walking a thin like making this based on something that's not my own, I didn't use any spoken lines from the show, because then I would have had to add sources and it's a whole big thing.
> 
> I usually don't write in first person, or present tense, so I tried both of those at once. This is the same work as what I've sent to my professor so I didn't add anything, as much as I'd love to flesh this out, as it feels a bit fast and short. The assignment had a word limit and I was already at the max so oh well.

Feeling worried, I head up the stairs of Matt’s dilapidated apartment building towards his place. If his corner spot wasn’t so cheap thanks to the billboard glaring straight into the living room like a capitalist spotlight, I would have made him move somewhere with a working elevator a long time ago. There were way too many steps to the top floor. Then again, Matt was fit, and would probably run those mini marathons if he wasn't blind.

 

For the first time in a while during the somber trek up, I notice the peeling wallpaper. Some of the steps creak, and the floor is dirty. It makes me think of poor Mrs. Cardenas. I keep forgetting she’s dead, and every time I remember again, it’s like a knife to the gut. She didn’t deserve it. We were so close to fixing everything.

 

Reaching Matt’s door only a little out of breath, I give it a good pounding, calling his name. I need to talk to someone, and as much as I adore Karen, she’s got enough on her plate already. I can’t in good conscience dump all my feelings onto her.

 

I lean against the door as I talk, waiting for signs of Matt coming to open the door. He’s going to give me that frowny look, full of sympathy and worry, and I will probably, most likely, definitely hug him, and tell him how much I-

 

There’s a loud crash from inside. I call, but there’s no reply, so I yank on the door handle. Locked. And do I have the spare key with me? Of course I don’t. Thinking quickly, I race up the steps to the roof access, hoping that door is open, or at least easier to break down than the front door.

 

I bust through the door into the dark apartment, only light coming from behind me and the billboard outside displaying a commercial, illuminating the couch. The place is a mess. There’s been a fight. Slowly, I make my way down the steps, listening for any signs of life.

 

Out of breath in a completely new way, I hurry down and grab Matt’s white cane to use as a weapon.

 

That lunatic fan of the Man in Black from Princess Bride shuffles out of Matt’s bedroom, holding his bleeding side.

 

Oh. Of course. He works with the people who killed Elena. They got rid of her, and now they’re getting rid of her lawyers. This man would definitely hurt a blind man. Cold fear and anger swirl inside me as I wait for him to attack. Matt put up a fight, and so will I.

 

Suddenly, he faints gracelessly with a thump. After a pause, I poke him with the cane.

 

In the light of the billboard, something freezes me. The unhidden parts of his face look- No.

 

No. No way. He wouldn’t keep this secret from his best friend. He would have told me.

 

...Wouldn’t he?

 

I crouch down.

 

I take off the mask.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a few years since I last posted anything here. I'll post more of these if I get the chance to bastardize more assignments. Maybe I'll actually finish the backlog of fic I have hidden away and post that, too, who knows.


End file.
